simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Highlandic Federation
Introduction The Highlandic Federation is a economic, political and military union in the region of White Highlands between the (internationally recognised states) of the Republic of White Highlands and the Union of Kinsek. Unlike many other organisations which operate throughout Kebir Blue, the form of operations and the nature of the Federation means that the smaller principalities and provinces of the two nations are recognised as members, thus although there are only two internationally recognised states, there are seven members of the Federation. Practically all legislative, judiciaral and a majority of executive power is drawn from provincial assemblies. The Highlandic Federation operates in the form of a Parliamentary Republic with various chambers of governance, both locally and nationally. The parliament of the Federation is situated in the city of Estobania, which is also where the president resides. It's secondary capital is Kigali. History The History of the Highlandic Federation could be traced back to the ideas of Swamplandian Unionism which was largely predominant throughout the 26th centuries when the two nations of the Kindgom of Bashir and Swampland were fused together during that of the imperial dominantion by a foreign power. After the 29th century however both nations seperated again and during various time periods engaged in various alliances, though never a full federal union or alliance of similar making. Since 3479 however with the re-emergence of Swamplandian Unionism politicians largely throughout the Republic of White Highlands sought greater ties with what was now the Republic of Amelata. The Federal Union was achieved as a direct consequence during the Kinsekian Civil War when Republican forces launched a military intervention campaign to relieve rebel forces in the region of Estobania. Afterwards both the Republican government and the new democratic government of Kinsek agreed to a closer federalised union. Before the provinciality act of 3536. The federation was more of a close friendship and cooperation between that of the Republic and Kinsek. However it was agreed that as apart of governmental and constitutional reform, rather then the federation being made up of the two states. Smaller provincial states would be granted increased sovernity through the creation of the Federal Parliament and the position of Members of Federal Parliament. This resulted in massive constitutional reform throughout the Republic of White Highlands. Governance The Highlandic Federation currently operates a Parliamentary Republic. The executive aspect of government such as that of the President of the Federation derives it's power and legitimacy from the legislature of the federation such as The Highlandic Parliament. The Highlandic Parliament meets regularly where it's situated in Estobania. It is in parliament that elected Members of Federal Parliament from the differing regional principalities of the Federation meet to form the legislature part of government. It is from the Highlandic Parliament that the executive is created to form a government, headed by the President of the Federation whom in which is accountable to Parliament. Parliamentary and Administrative Regions Unlike that of most other international organisations. The Highlandic Parliament derives it's Members of Federal Parliament not from the national states, but rather that of the provincial regions within them. Thus granting more legal and political sovernity to that of the provincial regions but not of economic sovernity. The reason for such was to counter arguments for that placed on Federal Unionism that one state with high population would be able to out-vote the other. In the Highlandic Parliament, every provincial state is allowed a base number of 2 MFP's. Along with 1 MFP per 100,000 people, this means that because of the population sparsity of both the Union of Kinsek and the Republic of White Highlands. Each provincial region roughly gets the same amount of MFP's at 57 members. Which altogether comprise of the 400 member makeup of parliament. Foreign Affairs The Foreign affairs of all members are headed by Highlandic Foreign Office. Coupelled with that of the Republic of White Highlands large access to the world stage is possible. The Highlandic Federation enjoys a vast array of influence in the local region, largely through the use of soft power '''as opposed to '''hard power. Limited foreign policy decisions such as minor arrangements of foreign aid policy are in turn devolved to the national parliaments. Military Because of the how the Federation came about it's inception. The Military was the first to be unified by that of all national states with the Military Fusion act of 3530. Therefore the military of the Highlandic Federation is compromised of both the former Joint Peoples Military and the Republic Armed Forces. The Highlandic Armed Forces compromise of four primarily military branches, with other more smaller military branches for that of local juristiction, it's composition include; The Highlandic Air Force, the Highlandic Army, the Highlandic Navy and the Highlandic Quaternary Service.The main objective of the military is to serve and protect the domestic interests of the Federaiton, and has been expected to prepare for global operations as apart of humanitarian missions. Category:Empires Category:White Highlands